What happens beneath the sheets
by Chiany
Summary: It all starts with a simple text message.


_**I own nothing from The Big Bang Theory, sadly.  
This is a one shot.**_

_**This story takes place right after the 2nd episode of season one.**_

_**Let me know if you liked it afterwards, I would appreciate that greatly.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Penny? Are you awake?_

Her phoned buzzed on her night stand, as she had just started to doze off. The light reflected by the moon beamed through her bedroom window, as she was lying on her side.

She looked so peaceful at that moment, the light softly covering her as if it were a blanket. Her blond hair appeared to glow in the darkness of the night.

When she rolled on her back and grabbed her phone, she quickly pressed a button to see who has just send her a message.

It was him!

Why would he send her a message at this time of night? Had she not yelled at him enough earlier today? When she had found out that he, and his crazy roommate had been in her apartment last night to clean, she had freaked out.

Was this how living in a big city was going to be? Completely surrounded by freaks and weirdoes?

Should she answer? He had apologized when she had confronted them both with it, and strangely enough she had trouble staying mad at him. And not because she didn't try.

_**Yes, I'm awake. What do you want?**_

Not long after she had hit the send button, the reply came in.

_Once again I want to apologize for my actions last night. I realize we crossed a line, and I assure you it will never happen again._

_I just want to let you know we only did it to help you organize, your apartment really wasn't that dirty._

As she lay there thinking for a second, her fingers were already moving over the keys of her phone.

_**I know you meant well, it just scared me in a bad way when I walked out my bedroom this morning.**_

She actually meant this, his actions which were wrong on so many levels, had actually stirred something inside her. Something she never had expected to happen because of a guy like him.

_**At least not as dirty as the girl living there ;)**_

She could only imagine how he was looking reading that last message, but as she was lying there, waiting for his response, she was actually get nervous about this all.

_Maybe I like you that way._

That she had not expected. She had though he either would have stopped texting her right away, or disregarded it and continue on from his last message.

_**You like me? You barely know me…**_

_That's true, and I've never been this forward with anyone. But yes, I like you Penny._

_A lot…_

Now she was surprised once more. He likes me? A lot?

Before she could respond, her phone was buzzing in her hand again, which snapped her back to reality.

_I hope this doesn't surprise you too much, I know you probably hate me after last night. I was hoping we could start over again…_

Now she had to respond, he deserved that at least. But was she brave enough to play along? To see what could happen?

_**I don't hate you. Actually, when I was done raging and returned here earlier today, I realized I loved what you had done for me, and liked you for that. A lot…**_

She had never been afraid to initiate things like this, but for some reason now she wasn't all too sure about this. Was it because he wasn't the type of guy she usually liked, or maybe because he probably was lying in his bed too, a mere 30 feet away?

_So, we both like each other a lot. Does that change anything?_

As she was reading that, she could sense he was getting nervous about it too, which calmed her down and gave her back some of her usual playfulness. Now she wanted to see if she could lure him out, hoping he would.

_**I hope so. Are you also in bed?**_

_Yes, I'm in bed…_

_Why?_

_**I want to try something. Are you up for an experiment?**_

_Sure, what did you have in mind? Do I need to get dressed and come over for this?_

_**No, you don't need to get over here, or get dressed. Quite the opposite actually… ;)**_

As she waited for a minute to see if he would respond, she received the message she had hoped for.

_All right, color me intrigued. _

_**Normally this would work better with our eyes closed and us talking on the phone, but let's try it this way for now.**_

_**I want you to picture yourself lying in bed, and suddenly you feel a soft touch on your lips.**_

_Wh…what? You sure you want to do this?_

Not wanting him to back out now, she knew she had to take control of what was happening.

_**Yes, I want this. I think you want this too. And besides, it's harmless.**_

_**You want me to go on?**_

_I do want to try this, it's just I've never done this before._

_**That's okay, I'll be gentle with you ;)**_

_**So can you feel that soft pressure on your lips?**_

_Yes, I can feel it Penny._

_It feels like someone's lips are kissing me._

_**That's good, what do you want to do?**_

_Well, it feels good. I think I want to kiss back._

_But who am I kissing?_

_**Who do you think? **_

_Okay, so I am kissing you back now, what happens next?_

_**I'm lying next to you, and gently I move my hands underneath the blankets and start to pull up the shirt you are wearing.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_I think I like it, I can picture you taking it off and throwing it just over the end of the bed._

_Now I move closer to you and take of your shirt as well, and hear it land near mine._

_**Very good, not bad at all.**_

_**What do you want to do next?**_

_I slowly start to deepen our kiss, and can feel your tongue making its way over to mine._

_I let that happen. It feels hot._

_**I'm starting to feel that as well.**_

_**I push you on your back, and sit on top of you, my knees on either side of your hips.**_

_**I lean forward, and kiss you hard again, your head gets pressed into your pillow.**_

_Oh god Penny, I must admit, this is very exciting. _

_Very thrilling experiment so far._

_**Glad you like it, what happens next?**_

_As you continue to kiss me, my hands start caressing your back, making their way to the clip of your bra._

_**And then…?**_

_It comes off._

_**Hoo! Do you like what you see?**_

_I do, you really are a beautiful woman._

_Penny…no never mind._

_**What is it? You can tell me anything.**_

_I would like to take your pants off._

_**That's okay, and luckily, I'm only wearing shorts. **_

_You know I'll be picturing you naked then._

_**Not just picturing it, I'm actually taking my shorts of right now.**_

_You did that? I undressed myself too completely, but I was afraid to tell you._

_**You see, it's not so strange. We actually think a lot alike.**_

_**So, we both got undressed, what do you want to do next?**_

_I want to see you as you are now, so I pull you underneath the blanket with me._

_There is just enough light coming through it to see you._

_**Is this turning you on?**_

_Well, there is no denying that Penny, I'm getting aroused just by the mere thought of all this._

_**Perfect, I'm enjoying myself as well.**_

As she said this, she had slowly moved her left hand down and between her legs and was now touching herself.

_Now I roll you over, and start kissing you again, but slowly move my way down._

_While doing this, I kiss your neck, before reaching your breasts._

_**Go on!**_

_I start to kiss your breasts, before taking the nipple of your right one in my mouth._

_My tongue starts circling it._

_Now I move even further down, and I start kissing your pussy, while placing my hands firmly on your hips._

As she was now typing with one hand, while the other continue to play with herself, it took a bit longer to send messages. The fact that she felt she was getting close to an orgasm didn't help either.

_**Take me, take me know.**_

_I move myself so that I'm hovering above you, and as I look deep into your eyes, I enter you!_

_Moving slow at first, I can feel your body responding to my rhythm, and we start grinding faster and faster against each other._

Nothing…for the next few minutes there was total silence, except for the heavy breathing both experienced.

_**That...that was amazing. I can't believe you've never done that before.**_

_What can I say, you bring out the best in me._

_Penny, where do we go from here?_

The question had come to her shortly after she had climaxed, and she had to calm down before she could think about answering him.

_**If we are this good just using our phones, maybe we could try it for real sometime? Maybe tomorrow night?**_

_I agree, I want to continue this experiment further. I'll see you tomorrow night._

_Good night Penny._

_**Good night Sheldon.**_


End file.
